


until there's nothing left inside my soul

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But it's for black magic, Character Study, Dark Magic, Gen, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, I really appreciate comments, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Pre-LotR, Self-harm cw i guess, Third Age, mairon is NOT doing good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: In which the Eye is made.Title from Drumming Song by Florence + the Machine.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	until there's nothing left inside my soul

Mairon picked up the dagger. 

Melkor would have stopped him from doing this. Melkor would have pulled the knife from his hands, stroked his hair and told him that he had sacrificed enough and that he didn't need to do this, would have held him as he sobbed.

But Melkor was gone, had been since before the War of Wrath. Those twice-cursed gems had taken his mind and broken it. He wasn't ever coming back.

It was Melkor's damned fault. If he hadn't taken those twice-cursed gems, Melkor would have been able to lead better, wouldn't have been tied up in that accursed mortal form, would have made things different.

Or maybe not. Maybe all the millennia he had spent at Melkor's side were going to end in loss no matter what either of them did.

It didn't matter. Following him was still worth it, was still better than a living death in Almaren. He _had_ to make sure it was worth it. 

_Sorry, love,_ Mairon thought as he twisted the knife into his left eye.

He pulled out his eye, black blood dripping down his face. 

Mairon began to Sing, and his eye dissolved into fire.

Above the tower at Barad-Dûr, the Great Eye appeared, a piercing and searching flame. 


End file.
